


On These Accusations of Yours

by Bolo42



Series: Digital Fabric [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolo42/pseuds/Bolo42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the quadrants of the digital world, a man stands accused of the violence committed that shook through the realms. He did it so, as the circumstances pulled him, in due diligence of duty, out of love as only the ripples of time could explain. This takes places somewhere in the future timeframe of my tale of meta-fiction; a drabble that Durandal would love. (Existentialism)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On These Accusations of Yours

On These Allegations of Yours

 

They stood before him, with all the might weight could bear with steadfast creed. All of them to hear why, their way. As their lips finally finished moving, to bear rest, a tautness drew the ends of his mouth both ways, such that it unnerved them so. It left a mark, but didn’t hurt. He had been judged before, perhaps not by beings quite like some of these, but continuation left it ringing the same. So he reverberated the beat of his soul’s bearing on the matter, the only way that truly fit. They had no control on the feeling of dreams, no matter who or how they began. He knew what he would say, the reasons as it will ever bear to stand.

 

“Because of you, they burned.” He said.

“And but for that, they yearned - to upshow and do better than your horrible muster, withheld in the same, to truly coalesce.”

(They could sneer or try and pierce at him in disdain, what did it matter?)

“But because the world could not fully approve - they took their gift when given a renew whole. Like us, right in their wrong, and because two of the same could not hold the same place, no matter how just at heart, if so intended. They warred wholly again for existence, these heart of hearts as they slowly drew forth the long tale-chain; the world. By the time the far-flung reaches came rushing back in, galactic indifference - when thrust forth, forced onto the table, even eye to eye it couldn’t come fully at peace with its nature. When in exhaustion, the feeling was finally reached under those great equalizers, half were gone, and even the visitors were scarred, scared by us, our bitterness of indecision. But because it spewed forth from the microcosm and the fabric, it festered when the whole soon came to question itself once more. Even the blows once diluted and deferred into sport at home, soon spread elsewhere to rear back - to rip us again. So here we stand at war with ourselves, at least in my time we have come to acknowledge our faults, to reckon with our makings of essence, and reason with our totality. So to heal, first we would must burn - remember, there were plenty of warnings tame in comparison to the eighth plague and its aftermath. Dangerous ideas and ideals are dangerous for a reason: they are both right and wrong in their seat. Like how death is the great equalizer.”

“Who hath been left here but us?” He asked. “So rip open the sky and pour into our souls. Do you move to be, or bend to make thine yield?”

  
He was all in the full of the fabric’s folds, as it, the universe enveloped him, as the eyes gazed, as he ended with the everbearing tautness in his face, echoing of age.


End file.
